Nicktoons Confederacy!
Nicktoons Confederacy! is a 2011 open world action video game released for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 video game consoles, and for the Windows operating system. The game is the start of the second "era" in the Nicktoons series (it's predecessor being Nicktoons Unite!). The game follows the story of multiple Nicktoon characters which at one point, the player can choose from. Unlike its predecessor, Nicktoons Confederacy! features "open-world" gameplay, in which players can interact with the game world at their leisure. Nicktoons Confederacy! also features several online multiplayer modes and in-game four player co-op. As of 2012, the game has sold 12 million copies and made 40.23 million dollars, making it the most bought and most popular Nickelodeon game of the century. Gameplay In the console version, players can play with three computers and no other human players, or with three friends in co-op. One can switch abilities, which have multiple uses. There are also things only a certain character can do. The core gameplay of Nicktoons Confederacy! consists of giving the player a large, open world environment in which to move around freely. On foot, the player character can walk, run, jump, climb over obstacles and swim, as well as use weapons and gadgets and perform basic hand-to-hand combat. Players can also drive a variety of vehicles, including automobiles, boatmobile's, helicopters, and motorcycles. Nicktoons Confederacy! takes advantage of Natural Motion's Euphoria engine, which combines artificial intelligence, bio-mechanics and physics to make open, non-linear environment allows players to explore and choose how they wish to play the game. Multiplayer Nicktoons Confederacy! includes online multiplayer, with 15 modes of play available. It supports up to 16 players and allows players to explore entire maps (from Bikini Bottom to Retroville). Hosts of the games can control many variables, such as enemy presence, traffic, and gadgets. The console editions of the game do not feature any split screen but does support LAN (Local Area Network) multiplayer modes. All versions of the game include voice chat. The online games are split into ranked and unranked matches. The reward for the ranked gameplay are points, which determines players ranks. Players can choose ANY Nicktoons character and customize them in the majority of play modes, and points earned during play gradually makes more Nicktoons available for outfitting. Synopsis Chapter One: Jimmy and Timmy A week after the events of Planet Sheen, Jimmy Neutron, the smartest genius in Retroville, attempts to locate Sheen's whereabouts for Sheen's relatives, his father and Uncle Miguel, and also his friends. Using similar designs to the Universe Portal Machine, Jimmy, with a backpack filled with gadgets, travels to Dimmsdale using his new machine, the Cosmos Trek Engine. There, he seeks any possible evidence and information of Sheen's disappearance, in which he is unsuccessful. Upon leaving Dimmsdale, Jimmy decides to catch up with his old companion, Timmy Turner. When Jimmy reaches the Turner's household, he finds M.E.R.F. agents trying to infiltrate the home, and Timmy hiding in the third floor attic and his fairies out of sight. Jimmy defeats the small number of agents using his Pulse Light Ray, which fires an extremely strong beam of light, temporarily blinding adversaries. Timmy then informs Jimmy that Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were kidnapped by M.E.R.F. agents, who had joined forces with Denzel Crocker. Jimmy and Timmy then travel to the Dimmsdale Elementary School, where Crocker's cave is located. Jimmy equips Timmy with a RefractoRay and they engage in a shootout with M.E.R.F. agents until they get to Crocker's locker, the entrance to his cave. Upon entering, they are immediately detained and striped, leaving them unarmed and weak. Mr. Croker then reveals his plans for succeeding in life as the soon to be dictator of the universe. Crocker has intentions of gathering the wicked criminals of every universe to make an unstoppable commission, in which every villain rules a certain universe, all under the rule of Crocker. Doubtful, Timmy questions how exactly Crocker would get the most incompliant criminals to obey him. Crocker responds to the question with the usage of Timmy's fairies, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. In continuation to his dreadful purposes, Crocker also adds he and his soon-to-be evil force of villains would invade Fairy World and every other planet. While being held captive, Jimmy gazes at Crocker's large super computer and notices a list of planets he plans to invade, giving Jimmy a reason to stay in Dimmsdale. He also observes that Crocker has already begun communication with another terrible villain, Professor Calamitous, a resident of Retroville and a foe of Jimmy's. Section Two: Intertwining Organizations Meanwhile, in Petropolis, the organization divisions of T.U.F.F. (B.U.F.F., S.C.R.U.F.F., R.U.F.F., and G.R.U.F.F.) have united acumens and created a universal dimensional portal similar to Jimmy's, the Portico Vagabond. With the success of the Portico Vagabond, the organizations intentions have expanded, now planning to protect universes. Agent Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell are the first to demonstrate on the mechanism, with the mayor and the Petropolis' Army watching. The two agents are equipped with a Toggle Convey Pin, helping them return back to their realm when needed. Dudley and Kitty enter the portal and are immediately hurled and warped through the dimensions. However, Dudley ignorantly hurls himself towards Danny Phantom's world after seeing the Box Ghost terrorize a citizen. Dudley enters the dimension and accidently losses his Toggle Convey Pin. Kitty tries to follow Dudley but the potency of the portal is so strong that Kitty is sucked away into another universe onto a planet, Zeenu (Planet Sheen). Characters Some characters do not appear physically in the storyline plot however, all characters appear as a playable character in multiplayer, including villains. Protagonists *Doug Funnie *Tommy Pickles (All Grown Up!) *Ren Höek *Stimpy J. Cat *Rocko Wallaby *Ickis *Oblina *Krumm *Henry *June *Arnold *Daggett Beaver *Norbert Beaver *Cat *Dog *Eliza Thornberry *SpongeBob SquarePants *Otto Rocket *Pelswick Eggert *Ginger Foutley *Timmy Turner *Zim *The Action League *Rudy Tabootie *Jimmy Neutron *Jenny Wakeman (XJ-9) *Danny Phantom *Aang *Gordon Quid *Waffle *Mr. Blik *The X's *Josh Redgrove *Parker Dinkleman *El Tigre *Todd *Tak *Otis *Bessie Higgenbottom *The Penguins *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Sheen Estevez *Dudley Puppy *Master Po Category:Nicktoons Confederacy! Category:Video games Category:Nicktoons Category:Nicktoons crossovers Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Online Games Category:Crossovers Category:AlmightyGameGuy Category:PS3 games Category:Free roam games Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games